1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the design and control of cables in response to a wide range of energy input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cables that are in tension exhibit vibration modes that can be energized by resonant energy input e.g. wind, tides, bumpy road conditions. The cables' mass/length, length, diameter and/or tension are suitably selected so that the cable does not vibrate (is “anti-resonant”) over expected load conditions. Traditional multi-strand steel cables, ropes etc. exhibit a fairly narrow range of anti-resonance. If the load conditions vary outside this range, the cable may be energized and establish a vibrational mode(s). These modes can be very destructive. The Tacoma Narrows Bridge is a classic and infamous example of wind conditions energizing vibrational modes of the bridge that tore the bridge apart.